Time to Step Up
by allhugs13
Summary: What will Melinda do when, every thing goes wrong and she is the only one who can fix it. I would tell you more but that would ruin the story so, just read it and yes Melinda is Chris and Wyatt’s little sister
1. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I am simply using them.

Note: Well, thank you for reading my story. I would love it if you would review! Anyway, back to the story.

(Background: Long ago when Melinda was only 10 years old she was kidnapped by a demon. She was almost killed but her Mother and aunts found her just in time for her father to heal her. Ever since that day both her parents and her brothers (and of course her aunts) refused to let her go any where near a demon vanquish. (Change of subject) Phoebe and Coop where married and had three beautiful girls, Payton 18, Patricia (Patty for short) 16, and Penelope (Nelly for short) 13. Paige and Henry also had three children, Dustin 17, and twins Bethany and Emily 14. Presently Wyatt is 23, Chris is 21, and Melinda (Mel for short) is 19. Okay I think that is all you should really know before you start the story. Have fun.)

Wyatt is in the kitchen making a potion as the space near him fills with blue orbs. When he looks up he sees a some what short girl with medium length light brown hair that curled ever so slightly at the end. She was wearing a light blue shirt that just made her eyes pop. She had bright blue eyes and inside then there was what looked like an explosion of dark blue.

"Hey, what are you making" asked the girl, as she walked around the island to look over Wyatt shoulder.

"A vanquishing potion," he said as he added another ingredient. "And no, Melinda, you can't come."

"Oh, come on Wyatt please!!!" Melinda said as she gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Mom and dad never have to know."

"No, even if they didn't know, I still would, and you know how much I hate lying to mom and dad."

"Please! I never get to go."

"Yeah, and we both no why."

"I can defend myself." pleaded Melinda.

"No, you can't, you don't have an active power, remember." Wyatt said as he walked to the cabinet to get potion bottles and corks. "Feeling how the demon feels is not going to help you stop them from killing you."

"Well, Aunt Phoebe did have an active power for a long time." Retorted Melinda.

"Maybe so, but you are not Aunt Phoebe."

"Well, I…..I….I can heal. That's an active power."

"I know that but it's really not going to help you because for one you can't heal yourself and for the other its not going to stop a demon."

"I am never going to win, am I." Melinda said in a sad low voice.

"I am sorry to say, no." Wyatt turned to his sister and pulled her in to a big hug. "I know you really want to go but you just can't."

"Its sad to say but I know." After a long pause Wyatt let go of his sister. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"At the moment no, but next time you can help me make the potion."

"Okay, I guess that is better then nothing. So where's Chris, I mean he is going with you right?" asked Melinda.

"Yeah, he had to do something real quick. He should be back real s…." Wyatt was cut off by his brother who was orbing in.

"You guy talking about me?" Chris asked once he had orbed into the kitchen.

"You wish." Replied Melinda.

"So is the potion done?" Chris asked his brother as grabbed a glass of water and drank it.

"Yes, you ready?

"As I'll ever be." Replied Chris. "Did you tell mom and the aunts where we are going? You know just in case."

"No, not yet. I'll go call mom." Wyatt walked to the living room to grab the phone and call his mom. She picked up after the second ring. He told her what was going on. Meanwhile in the kitchen Chris and Melinda where talking.

"So, how are you and Bianca doing?" asked Melinda. Chris looked down with a big sigh and then looked back up.

"Not to good." Replied Chris in a heavy tone.

"Why, what's wrong."

"I don't know. Its like she is so ready for our relationship to take the next step, but I am just….not ready for that, and I really don't think that…..she's the One."

"Well, there is nothing wrong with not being ready to move on. Maybe you and Bianca aren't meant to be."

"I know it just that well….after mom and dad told us about the other Chris and how him and Bianca where engaged….I just thought that was my destiny."

"No, Chris, that was his destiny, the future was different then. So you don't have to…..fallow in his foot steps. You need to make your own."

Chris looked up at his sister. She always knew what to say and she always gave him good advice. He was so thankful that he could talk to her and he knew that no matter what she was there to help him. Chris walks to his sister and embraces her in a big warm hug.

"Thank you." Chris told his sister finally released her from the hug.

"You're my brother; you know I am always here to talk to when you need me." Melinda smiled and looked up at her brother. Soon after Wyatt walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay, I told mom what's going on. You ready?" Wyatt said as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah." Chris looked back at Melinda. "We should be back in 30 minute maybe an hour."

"Oh, okay. I guess, I'll see then. Be careful." Said Melinda as her two brothers orbed out.

Once her brothers where gone, Melinda grabbed a soda and walked to the living room. She sat on the couch and started to channel search. After an hour and a half had passed Melinda started to get very worried. It never took her brothers that long for a vanquish. Melinda got up and walked to the phone. She called her mom but it went strait. So she called her aunt Phoebe and her phone also went strait to voice mail. That is when Melinda knew there was something wrong. She called her dad, her aunts, her uncles and her 6 cousin, but all the called went strait to voice mail. Melinda didn't know what else to do so she stared yelling for them.

"DAD! DAD!...CHRIS! CHRIS!...WYATT! WYATT!...ANYBODY!!!!!"


	2. Visitor

Disclaimer: I as much as I wish I owned Charmed, I don't.

Note: Just wanted to give a special thanx to -0-charmed-freak-0- and L0veaNgeL for the reviews. You guys rock! Oh sorry it is a little short but I will be updating soon and the next chapter will really start to get into the story

There, was no answer. No one was there. Melinda's legs just seemed to fall under her. As she sat on the ground she could not help thinking it was all a dream. None of this was really happening. Everyone was okay, and it was all a dream. But no matter how much she wished it was true, she knew it wasn't. She was wide awake and had no idea what she was going to do.

Melinda sat on the floor for a half and hour before she finally realized that it was now up to her to find her family and save them. There was no way she was just going to sit there and feel sorry for herself. Her thoughts quickly changed from sadness to determination. Now how was she going to find out who the demon was? Lucky for her she didn't have to. Only a moment after her thought a demon shimmered in, in front of her. She quickly got up ready to defend herself even though she had no idea how. But to her surprise the demon did not attack he just looked at her.

"What do you want?" Melinda said in a mean, hard voice.

"Clam down. I am here to give you a message." Replied the demon is a clam, cool tone.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Now where is my family?" yelled Melinda.

"Don't yell at me WITCH!" said the demon suddenly mad.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Melinda yelled again.

"I am hear to give you a message from the Source." Replied the still very angry demon. Melinda stopped breathing when she heard the name Source.

"What do you mean the Source? Are family killed him a long time ago."

"Well, there is a new Source, and he said if you ever wanted to see you family to get then you had to complete a mission."

"Fine, what is the mission?"

"Long ago, before you where born the sisters took the Gremwa and the Source want it back."

"But my mom and my parents hid it. How am I going to get it?" Melinda asked.

"That's up to you. I will be back once you have completed the mission." the still very angry shimmered out.

The Gremwa, how was she going to find the Gremwa. Melinda walked to the couch and sat down unable to think. How was she going to get the Gremwa she didn't even have an active power. What if she found it but it was guarded by a crap load of demons, then what would she do.

That's when it hit her. She never really realized it before. The only power Melinda really had was to feel what others felt. Yet, for some reason, lately, every time she was over whelmed with a big emotion everyone around her seemed to suddenly feel the same. She remembered how the other day she was sitting in her dorm room very sad that her and her boyfriend broke up. The next minute her very happy and perky roommate, walked in and she just feel into this slight depression. Then just now, when the demon first arrived he was calm and cool but after a few minute he became very mad, just like she was. It was all making since. She could make other people feel what she was feeling if she really wanted to. That was her active power. She could make a demon feel so much pain that he die from it.

"I can't believe it took me that long to figure out that I really do have an active power. Now all I have to do is find the Gremwa." Melinda said out loud to herself, considering there was not one around to listen. She was going to need a spell if you wanted to find the evil book. Melinda ran to the attic where she looked for a spell that just might help. Her families life was in her hands and she was not about to let them down.

PS. Have nothing to do, Why not Review ) thanx


	3. Some Help

Disclaimer: I really, really, really, wish I owned Charmed but I am not that lucky.

Note: Another special thanx to lemonwedges4, L0veaNgeL, sailor cyanide and charmedchrisobbsessed15257, what would I do with out you!

Nothing. She had been looking for hours and she could not find a single thing that would help her find the Grimwa. What was she going to do?

"Come on Think, Think!" Melinda said to herself. "I got it! I have to start at the bottom with some low level demon and find out what he knows and see if he can point me in the right direction. Um….now all I need to do is find a lower level demon. I guess I could scry for him."

Melinda walks over to a shelf where she grabs the map and the crystal. She put the map on the table then takes the crystal and starts swinging it in a circular motion. After about a minute the crystal finally dropped. Melinda looked at the map and knew exactly where she was going. For the first time in her life she was going to dealing with a demon, torchering it until it broke. She was very excited but scared at the same time. She quickly grabbed some crystal and orbed to where the crystal had landed. She was in a small dark ally that had and awful garbage stench. That's when she heard a scream. She quickly ran around the corner and saw the demon getting ready to kill a young woman. Melinda put down two crystals behind the demon then orbed to the side where the girl was standing and put down the other two crystals. Both the demon and the girl looked very confused.

"Hi my name is Melinda Halliwell and I am going to be the one saving you today." Said Melinda in a very happy, perky voice.

"Did you just say Halliwell?" Asked the girl.

"Yes, yes I did. Now if you where smart you would leave right now." Without a word the girl ran off.

"What do you want?" asked the demon.

"Some answers." Replied Melinda.

"What are you talking about?" the demon asked.

"I want to know how I can find the Grimwa." Said Melinda.

"Sorry, but I can help you."

"Oh, really." Melinda said as she took a step forward. She quickly thought of one of her most painful memories and the demon suddenly screamed out in pain.

"What did you just do to me?"

"I made you feel my pain, and believe me I can make it worse."

"Look I don't know….." the demon yelled out in pain again.

"Don't lie to me." Melinda said as she stepped forward again. However not noticing the fact that she had knocked one of the crystals out of place. The demon suddenly came flying at her. He pushed him up against the wall and started chocking her.

"Let me show you pain WIT…" the demon suddenly when up in flames letting go of Melinda. She was in shock what the hell just happened. That wasn't her……. was it. That's when she looked up and saw…..HIM.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Melinda asked angrily.

"What no Thank You for saving my life Derik." He asked. Melinda and Derik had know each other for many years. The two of them went to school together. However, over that 12 years they had never really got along. They would fight constantly.

"I was just fine; it was only a matter of minutes before I….."

"Died."

"Oh shut up. You still didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I heard some noise down here when I was walking by so I decided to come check it out and low and behold who do I find….You. What are you doing with a demon anyway, where are Chris and Wyatt?"

Melinda's face just went blank. At first she was going to lie but she changed her mind. "Well, on there last vanquish they where captured by the Source and now I am trying to get them back."

"By yourself, where are your mom and aunts?"

"With Wyatt and Chris."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and you just killed my hopeful lead."

"Well…….I……..I just trying to help."

"That may be true but you didn't. Look I have to go and find a new demon to interrogate. Bye." Melinda started to walk away.

"Wait, stop!"

Melinda turned around. "What?"

"I want to help."

"What?" Melinda said a little surprised.

"Please, let me help. You can't do it a lone." Melinda stared at him for a minute just thinking before she finally said "Fine, but I am running the show."

PS: You know you want to review!!!!


	4. Thank You

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but if my evil plan is successful I will……jk……I wish.

Note: I would just like to say thank you to Melinda Wyatt Charmed, I should be answering your questions in the story very soon, so don't worry I know I like Chris and Bianca too but I just wanted to make it a different (plus I wanted Melinda to give Chris good advice and that was the only subject I thought would be really good.)

THAT SAME DAY AT THE MANOR

Melinda has just walked into the house with Derik not far behind. She had this annoyed look on her face and she almost wished she had told him she did not want his help, but in the back of her mind she knew she needed it.

"Will you please shut up." Melinda finally said as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Derik stopped talking manly out of shock. He just sat at the table and stared at Melinda as she drank her water.

"What do I have something on my shirt?" she asked looking at him. He did not say anything.

"Hello…….anyone there?" she asked again. But he still just looked at her.

"Ha. Ha. When I said shut up I did not mean stop talking completely." Melinda said in a sarcastic tone.

"So, what the plan?" he finally asked.

"Well……I don't really know. I guess I am going to have to find another demon to torture information out of."

"Okay but why are we going to torture a demon, I thought you said that the Source had your family."

"I did." Melinda said just looking at him. That is when she realized she never told him that the Source told her she had to find the Grimwa to get her family back.

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you. After I found out my family had been taken a demon 'messenger' came here and told me the Source had my family and if I wanted them back I had to find the Grimwa." She explained.

"But I thought your mom and aunts got rid of the Grimwa."

"They did but they just hid it, and now I have to find it."

"Well, don't you think they would have hid I some place a demon would not be able to find it."

"Most likely, but why does that matter?" she asked a little confused as to what he was getting at.

"So then why are we going to torture demon, I don't think they know where it is." He replied with a smirk on his face knowing he had just out smarted her.

A look of shock and anger crossed Melinda's face. She could not believe she let him maker her look stupid. It was high school all over again.

"I guess your right. So what should we do?" she asked sarcastically with a fake smile on her face.

"Before we do anything we should get some sleep."

"Look if you don't have a plan, that's fine, just admit it."

"I do have a plan."

"Really, well then why don't you tell me?"

"No, I will tell you after I get some sleep"

"I am not going to sleep knowing that me family is out there in sum cage, demons doing God knows what to them."

"You're not going to be much help to your family if you are so tired that your powers don't work right."

Dam, he had done it again. He always had to be right, it just made her so…..so…..so angry!

"Fine, but I don't think i will be able to sleep if you don't tell me part of your 'plan'" Melinda said.

"Okay, I think we should ask the Elders what they know. They may be able to lead us in the right direction. Think you can sleep now." She looked at him and nodded.

"You can sleep on the coach. I will grab you a blanket." She wanted to be mad at him but she couldn't because she knew he was right she did need sum sleep and his plan was a lot better then hers.

She walked upstairs and grabbed him a blanket and a pillow. When she came back down stairs he was lying on the coach.

"Here you go." She said to him, handing him the blanked and pillow.

"Thank you. Good night." He replied.

Melinda walked away back up the stairs, but half way up she stopped. "Hey, Derik…..Thank you." She said in a very sincere voice. He just looked at her and smiled. Melinda continued to her room and tried to get some sleep. However she was not very successful.

PS: Okay so the next chapter may get just a little cheesy but I hope you will still read on. Anyway hope you like it and if you did you should tell me and review!


	5. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed I don't thing I would be writing fan fiction, I think I would be writing a new show with the new Charmed Ones (meaning Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda) But I am not so here I am.

Note: Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story!

After what seemed like hours Melinda was finally able to sleep. Has she slept she had a horrible dream.

_She was in a pitch black cave and she could see a small dim light that was coming from what looked like to be another cave. Melinda slowly walked toward the light. When she came to the entrance she could hear someone or something talking. _

"_Look we have to find a way out of here before they kill us or before they kill Melinda. You heard what the demon said that after she gives him the Grimwa he was going to kill her, and make all of us watch. Then he said he would kill us." Said the voice._

_As Melinda listened she knew the voice sounded very familiar, but she could not quite tell. _

"_We know, and we have been trying to get out, and it's not like I see you with any ideas." Another familiar voice said._

"_Hey I had a lot of good ideas." The voice yelled._

"_Well not good enough." He replied yelling even louder _

_Finally realizing the two voices of her fighting brothers Melinda smacked herself in the head. How was it, it took her so long to recognize there voice. Now knowing who was talking Melinda proceeded to walk through the not well lit opening into the other cave. However she was not greeted but her two arguing brothers. She was greeted by a figure dressed in all black with a hood over his head so that you could not see who the person was. Melinda looked up at the figure with a very frightened face._

"_Wh….who are you and w…what do you want?" she asked._

"_I am the one who is going to KILL YOU?" the figure replied._

_Shaking her head Melinda slowly began to walk backwards. She wasn't ready to die, she still had to save her family. She was the only one who could help them. The figure grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall. Melinda slowly started to run out of breathe as the figure started to chock her. With her last bit of air she closed her eyes and started to scream. Suddenly her body started to shake._

Opening her eyes Melinda found herself looking up into Derik's amazing bright green eye. He was staring at her with a very concerned look.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting on the side of the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I am okay. I guess I was just having a bad nightmare." She replied.

"Oh, well I guess that's good." Derik said.

"What do you mean 'I guess that's good.'?" She asked very angrily.

"Oh…….I…..that's not what I meant." He said surprised by how angry she was.

"Okay, so what did you mean?" She asked still very mad.

"When you started screaming I thought you were being attack but a demon. So when you said it was just a nightmare, I was happy that you weren't being attacked." He explained.

"Oh…..Um…..sorry I yelled." Melinda said mad at herself for yelling at him. "So what time is it?" she said finally looking around seeing her room was bright with sun light.

"Its about 9:30 a.m." he answered

"What! Why didn't you wake me up? My family is being held captive, and I need to find then before something worse happens. I can be sleeping in. Go…Go get dressed so we can leave." She yelled

"No, look I understand that you are worried about your family but you need to eat something first. You're not going to be much help if you faint from starvation." She replied.

"I guess you right…..again." She got up and started to walk to the kitchen. She was mad that he was right but glad that he was there to keep her from doing anything stupid. However, just because she has to eat does not mean she has to do it slowly. "Hey, that mean you too now hurry the hell up, I don't want to make my family wait more then I have to.

Derik quickly got up and started walking to the kitchen. He knew that if he didn't hurry up he would be on her bad side. Which from what he had seen would be very bad for him.

Melinda walked to the cabinet and quickly grabbed out bowls, after which she grabbed to spoons and cereal. Putting the bowls down, she poured cereal into both of them. At that moment Derik walked into the kitchen.

"Grab the milk…….please." She ordered him. Derik grabbed the milk and poured milk into both bowls. Taking her bowl Melinda continued to shovel food into her mouth. Derik looked at her with a small smile.

"What?" she asked as he stared at her.

"You might want to thing about breathing before shovel more food in your mouth." He replied slowly eating his food.

"Don't be an ass. I am just trying to eat fast so we can go see the Elders." She said a little annoyed and hurt by his remark.

"I understand but you don't want to choke." He said with a small laugh, but Melinda was not laughing.

"NO! I don't think you do understand. My family, and just my parents and my brothers but all the family I have, is caged up somewhere, I mean they can be hurt of all I know……You have no idea what its like knowing that only people you really love could be hurt or worse dead. So don't sit there and tell me YOU UNDERSTAND because you don't." Melinda yelled, afterward bursting into tears.

Derik's heart dropped he was not trying to make her cry he was just trying to make her laugh. He quickly got up and walked over to Melinda putting his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I am sooooo, sorry……I didn't mean…….I just trying to make you laugh, and your right I guess I don't really know what you are going through."

Looking up at him she said "No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you…..I'm just really afraid right now."

"Its okay, look why don't we both finish eating so we can go see the Elders."

"Okay." They both sat in silence as they finished there food.

P.S. (Jeti mind trick) You are going to Review!


	6. New Place To Live

Disclaimer: I don't not own Charmed, I think you know the rest.

Note: Big thanks to bea0001 and Melinda Wyatt Charmed for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

Seeming to finish their food at the same time Melinda and Derik got up from their chair and put their bowls into the sink.

"Hey…..Are you okay?" Derik asked not really looking at Melinda.

"Yeah…..I'm fine I…..I guess I just need to…..get it out, but I'm okay. I am going to and get dressed." She replied still slightly embarrassed she had started to cry in front of him.

"Right…..Well…Um……if you ever need to talk or anything, I'm here, I know it most be a hard time for you." He said finally looking deep into her eyes. He had never really noticed how amazing there were.

"Thank You." Melinda replied looking deeply into his eyes as well. Even though she had known him for years, she never really got to know him. She always thought he was insensitive smart ass. However, now that she was getting to know him she could tell he wasn't so bad.

After what had seemed like a hour the two finally broke there eye contact, both looking embarrassed that they had sat there staring at each other for so long.

"Umm…..I guess I will be right back." Melinda said turning to walk to her room.

"Wait." Derik said as she walked away.

"What's up?" she asked turning back around to look at him.

"I don't really have anything to ware, all my cloths are at my house." He told her.

"Oh…. I forgot…….I guess after I get dressed I can take you to your place and you can get some cloths."

"Okay, thanks."

"Um…Well…….Are you going to stay here until we find my family or did you want to stay at your house because if not that's fine, but if so then you might want to grab some of your stuff." She asked.

"Well, I didn't really think about it…..Seeing how you don't have any one here to protect you, I think it would be in your best interest if I stayed here." He said with a smile

"You are so funny. I'm going to go get dressed." She turned around and walked to here room. She quickly grabbed a pair of very form fitting jeans and a light pink shirt that's showed off her very curvy body. After getting dressed she quickly put her hair up and ran back down stairs. She found Derik sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"You, ready." She asked as she walked up behind him.

"Yes, so….are you going to be orbing us." He asked.

"Yes. What you need to do is think really hard about where you want to go and I will orb us there." She said as he got up and stud next to her. "Now, grab my hand." She said putting her hand out.

Which he did. He noticed that her hand were very small and very soft. They just seemed to fit perfectly with his.

"Now think really hard about where you want to go." She told him. Derik quickly changed his thoughts to his apartment. The room that he was just in had left; he closed his eye and a moment later when he opened them he found himself in his apartment. Feeling a little nauseous he sat down on the coach.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked when she saw how quickly he sat down.

"I think so, just a little nauseous but I am starting to feel better I will go get my stuff. Getting up Derik walked in what Melinda assumed was his room.

Looking around Melinda was impressed by his apartment. It was very nice and cleaner then she thought. He also seemed to have a lot of paintings on the wall. She wondered if he had painted them. After about 10 minutes Derik came back with a big bag.

"I' m already." He said walking up next to her.

"Okay well we will go drop off your stuff and then we will go see the Elders."

"Sounds good." He said putting his hand out for her to grab.

She orbed them to the manor and waited as Derik put his stuff down. Next stop was to the Elders; finally Melinda hoped she would get some answered to where the Grimwa could be.


	7. Elders

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, and you know the rest.

Note: Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of school stuff. I also want to say thank you to bea0001 and Melinda Wyatt Charmed I am sooooo happy every time you guy review. By the way sorry if there are a lot of type-os but I just seem to miss them. Anyway hope you like it.

Melinda sat waiting for Derik as he put his stuff down. She watched him as he walked quickly into the living room. After about 30 seconds he was back.

"Okay, I am finally ready." Derik said as he walked back into the room and stud next to Melinda with his hand out.

"Before we go I should tell you that we're really not supposta be up there. So we might get yelled at." Melinda told him.

"Sometime you just have to break rules." He said as he looked at her with a smile.

She smiled back and grabbed his hand. "Here we go."

The room about Melinda and Derik was gone. When they opened there eyes they were in a very big room that was very bright. The room had a very light glow and there were a lot of figures dressed in robes. They were all staring at the new arrivals. The two stud there not really knowing what do or where to go. Then from the corner of her eye Melinda saw one of the figures moving towards her very quickly. She could not see the figures face but she could tell he was an Elder.

"You're not allowed to be here." Said the Elder when he finally reached Melinda and Derik.

"I can here to ask you a very important question." Replied Melinda.

The Elder took of his hood to reveal himself. His name was Windlee. Melinda remembered meeting him once when he came to talk to the sisters.

"Why didn't you just send Leo up here?" He asked confused.

"Because we cant" Derik replied.

"What do you mean? Has something happened?" He asked even more confused.

"I can't believe you don't know. There is a new Source and he has kidnapped my whole family. He told me the only way to get them back is to get him the Grimwa. Which is why I am here." She explained.

"What, a new Source but how did we not know about this?" He said more to himself then to Melinda and Derik. "So what is it that you need?"

"I need to know where my mom and aunt hid the Grimwa." She told him.

"Many years ago the sisters came to us and asked up what to do with the book and we told them to hid it some where that only they could find it. We don't really know where it is."

Melinda's face dropped after hearing the news. Now what was she going to do. How was she going to save her family? She was doing all she could not to start crying.

Derik watched as sadness blanketed Melinda's once eager face. She looked like she was going to cry and for some reason it just made his heart drop. Her sadness made him sad.

"You must know something." Derik asked.

"Well, I think they may have made a map but I don't know where it is."

The sadness that was covering Melinda's face soon turned to hope. If there was a map then she could get the Grimwa. All she had to do know was find the map…But how?

"Thank you, Thank you so much" Melinda said to Windlee.

"I just hope you can find it. I you need any help just ask." He replied.

"Yeah, thank you." Derik said. He then turned to Melinda who face no long held sadness, which lifted his heart. He never realized how much he really liked her. His feelings seemed to grow so quickly but he did not know why. "Let's go find that map." Derik put out his hand for her grab.

"Sounds good to me." She grabbed his hand and orbed the two of them back to the manor.


	8. The Map

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Just wanted to say thank you to Melinda Wyatt Charmed for the review, I am always happy when I get a review from you.

As Derik looked around he realized that they were standing in the attic. When he turned to look at Melinda she was already looking through the Book of Shadows for the map.

"You think it's in there?" He asked walking to stand by her. He stud very close, close enough that he was almost touching her, making men shiver.

"Well, I hope so. I mean I have no idea where else they would have put it." She told him. "Evil beings can't touch the book so I would say that is the safest place to hid it."

"But haven't you looked through the book hundreds of times?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said confused at why he was asking.

"Then don't you think you may have seen it before?"

She knew he was right but she was not about to let him out smart her again. "Well…Yes, but it is possible that they put a spell on the map so you could not see it." She told him still flipping through the book.

Derik smiled knowing that she was trying to make him sound stupid for once. "Oh…okay, but if you can't see it then why are you still looking for it." He asked.

Frustrated she slammed the book shut. "Do you always have to be right?!" She asked in a very angry tone.

Derik just laughed to himself, he thought it was so cute how mad she would get when she was wrong and he was right. "Most of the time…..Yes." He replied.

Melinda gave him a fake smile, which quickly changed to a frown. "Fine, smart ass, what's your idea?" She asked looking up at him.

Derik looked down at her, she was so beautiful, and he just sat there staring into her eyes. After a minute she looked down. Realizing he was staring he answered the question. "Um…..We could……Maybe…….I don't know." He told her truthfully.

She could not believe what she was hearing. He didn't know! "Wait…..What? Did you just say you didn't know?"

"Yeah."

"I never thought I would ever hear you say 'you didn't know'." She was slightly shock. But after a moment her smile was gone. If he didn't have a plan and she didn't have a plan, then how would they find the map. She slowly turned around and walked to the couch sitting down.

Derik watched Melinda as she walked to the couch. What had happened on minute she was laughing and the next she looked like she was going to cry? "What's wrong." He asked as he moved to sit next to her.

After a small time she finally answered his question trying not to cry. "Neither one of us has any idea where the map could be……I mean what are we going to do now?" She tried to hold back her tears but she was unable to.

He watched as she cried moving his hand to her back to rub it. "Its okay….We'll think of something." He told her.

She turned and nestled her head on his chest and he hugged her. "But what if you don't?" She asked.

"We will." He said whispering in her ear. He was happy with the physical contact between the two but he wish it was for a different reason.

After about five minutes Melinda's breathing started to slow. The two sating there in each others arms when Melinda quickly jumped up scaring the crap out of Derik.

"What?" He asked in shock, sad that he was not longer able to hold her.

"I can't believe I never thought about it." She said smacking herself in the head with the palm of her hand.

"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"When I was little my mom would always tell me a story about this little witch who when on a dangerous trip to hid and evil book from the demons.

P.S. So tell me what you think!


	9. The First Clue

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed……

Note: darkVlight and bea0001 thank you for the reviews, you guys are super.(Sorry to all of you who went to read this chapter and realized it was from a different story. This one is right though. )

"What better way to hide a map then in a children's story." Said Derik.

"I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out. She would tell me the story all the time." She replied as she sat back down on the couch.

"Well?" Derik asked.

"Well what?" She asked confused.

"What was the story?" He asked emphasizing the word story.

"Oh….Well every night when I went to bed she would tell it to me."

_Once upon a time there was a young witch named Emily, and she found an evil book. So she decided she would hide it. However she wanted it to be easy to find again if she ever really needed it. But she did not want to make it easy for demons to find it. And the only way to do that was to write clues that only she or people she was close to could find. So she made a list of the clues and hid them in different places. And the only way to find the next clue was to figure out the first. Her only problem was where she would hid the first clue. Then finally it clicked. A place that only good could touch but hidden where it could not be seen, and to reveal it, a poem you would need. _

"And that's it. She would give me a kiss and say goodnight." Melinda told Derik. "I don't really know if that helps."

"Of coarse it does. You just gave us the first clue. 'A place that only good could touch but hidden where it could not be seen, and to reveal it, a poem you would need.'" He repeated.

"That's true, but what does it mean?" She asked.

"'To reveal it, a poem you would need.' Means that you are going to have to use a spell." He explained.

"'A place that only good could touch' What does that mean?" She said more to herself then to Derik.

The two sat thinking when Derik jumped up just as Melinda had done when she remembered the story.

"Maybe it's not a place but more like an object." Derik told her.

"An object, what…….. like……….The Book of Shadows." She said figuring out the rest of the clue.

"Exactly. So now all we need to do is write a spell to reveal the next clue."

"Well, how about……A secret clue you hid from me," She started.

"But now I wish that I could see thee." Derik said finishing the spell.

The book suddenly opened itself and flipped through the pages. It finally stopped on a blank page. Derik and Melinda looked at each other very confused. Then suddenly writing filled the center of the page with another clue.

P.S. Sorry it is short but I will update soon. Okay now review. (with big cheesy smile)


	10. Clue Number Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. You know the rest

Note: Just want to say thank you to bea0001, darkVlight, Melinda Wyatt Charmed. I really love reading your reviews.

The center of the page was filled with another clue. A smile quickly spread across Melinda's face. She turned to Derik, and gave him a big hug. She was so happy that they were on there way to helping her family. She was so thankful that Derik was there to help her. She wondered what she would have done without his help. It was odd to her how comfortable she felt in his arms, like she could stay there forever.

Derik heart stopped when Melinda had thrown her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back, just happy that he could be in her embrace. He loved the way her hair smelled, like apples. He knew that they had been hugging a lot time and would have to let go soon, but he didn't want to. That's when she final let go and he did the same, but after letting go of her, he stared into her eyes.

Slightly embarrassed that Derik was staring at her she moved her eyes back to the book. "I think it might be a good idea to read it…..What do you think?" She asked.

He had moved his eyes back down to the book. "Sounds like a plan to me." He told her.

Melinda started to read the writing on the page. "_Clue number two: Little tricksters is what they are, they love to hide the keys to your car. Finding them is what you must do, if you really want the next clue."_ Melinda said.

"Okay so what magical creature is a small little trickster that likes to hide your car keys?" Derik said out loud, more to himself then to Melinda.

"I don't know, there are a lot that are small little tricksters." She told him.

"That's true, but I think the real clue is the part where it said they like to hide your keys."

"That really doesn't help. I mean there could be a lot of creatures that like to hide your keys……I really don't like these clues."

"Well, if they where to easy then they demons would have found the book already." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She replied sarcastically. "What could it be?" She said to herself.

"Do you remember any other story that may have been about something hiding keys?" He asked not really expecting an answer.

"Yeah, it's just one about…….." Melinda stopped mid sentence when she realized what the answer was.

"About what?" He asked looking over to her. She was walking back in forth in front of the book.

"Fairies. My mom told me a story about fairies and how they hid aunt Prue's car keys." She explained to him. "It makes perfect sense. It must mean the fairies have the next clue."

"See it wasn't that hard. Was it?"

"No I guess not….Looks like are next stop is to see the fairies." She stated.

"No." Derik told her. "Our next stop is lunch, and then we need to find out where the fairies live before we try to look for them."

"You know I don't mind you being a smart ass." She said angrily. "But I do mind you telling me what 'I have to do.'"

"I…I mean…Um…I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be an ass. I guess I can just be a little bossy some times." He looked down; mad at himself for being such a dick.

Watching him look down, Melinda felt bad she had yelled at him. "Look, its okay, I just don't like being told what to do. Just try not to do it again. K."

"Sure. So what's for lunch? We really should eat before we go off on our next 'adventure'."

"I guess your right." She said rolling her eye and walking out of the attic.

P.S. Need something to do? Why not review?


	11. Something To Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I did.

Note: Just wanted to say thank you to darkVlight for the review. I am always happy to hear what you have to say.

The two walked into the kitchen. Derik sat down at the table and Melinda walked to the sink and washed her hands. Derik found himself staring at Melinda; he was always so captivated by her, even when she was washing her hands.

"I hope you don't think that I am making you lunch." She told him.

"Well, I would make it myself but this is not my house and I don't know were any thing is." He replied looking up at her as she turned around.

"Fine…What would you like for lunch?" She asked in a fake cheery voice.

"Peaking duck, with mash potatoes and green beans." He told her.

"Smart ass." She told him half laughing. "I am not making you peaking duck."

A big smile crossed his mouth when he heard her laugh. "Anything would be wonderful."

"Okay, how about a turkey and ham sandwich." She asked walking to the refrigerator to grab the ingredients.

"Sounds wonderful."

"So, what do you want on it."

"Everything…and thank you."

Melinda made the sandwiches and sat down at the table. Derik stared at her as she ate. Every time he was around her all he could do was stare. She was just so beautiful, and her eyes were amazing. He felt like he could look into them forever.

Melinda looked up and saw that Derik was staring at her. It seemed like every time she looked at him he was staring at her. Did…no, there was no way. Maybe….well….maybe he did like her. But if he did then why was he always an ass. Yeah at one time she really liked him but that was years ago. God he was still staring.

"What, do I have something in my teeth?" She asked.

Derik looked down embarrassed she had caught him staring at him again. "Ah….No…I was….I was just thinking." He told her.

"Yeah I…" Melinda was cut off by a noise in the other room. "What the hell was that…I will be right back." She told Derik. Melinda stud up and walked out of the room. However she was not expecting what she saw.

In front of her stud a demon. He was very tall and his skin was blue, with big black eyes. Unfortunately Melinda's surprise left her open for and attack. After she had come around the corner the demon was close, and he smacked her causing her to fly across the room and hit a wall.

Derik watched Melinda as she walked out of the room to investigate the noise she had heard. Once she was out of the room her grabbed his sandwich and took a bit. A minute later he heard a very loud crashing noise. Derik quickly go up and ran the same direction Melinda had only a minute walked down. As he came around the corner and saw the demon walking towards Melinda. The demon then suddenly burst into flames.

Derik quickly ran to Melinda's side she was past out. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch. She finally started to wake up. She blinked her eyes and looked up at him.

"Wait, what happened? Where did the demon go?" She said as she sat up.

"Oh, don't worry I vanquished him. He must have hit you when he came around the corner, so when you hit the wall you pasted out. When I heard you hit the wall I came running and I killed the demon."

"Well, then I guess a thank you is in order."

"No, its not."

He was just happy that she was alive. When he came around the corner and saw her lying there he was worried she was dead, his whole heart just seemed to stop. He had to tell her how he really felt before he busted.

"Melinda…um…well…there's….there's some thing I need…um…I need to tell you." He told her. He was so nervous he thought he would pass out.

"Well spit it out." She told him.

"Melinda I…"

P.S. Now that you're done why don't you review.


	12. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I really must give a special thanks to darkVlight, bea0001, and Melinda Wyatt Charmed, who make my day when they review. You guy are just awesome.

Derik was about to finish his sentence, but was interrupted by the ring of the phone. He couldn't believe it, he was about to pour his hart but the stupid phone just had to but in.

"Hold that thought." Melinda said getting up to grab the phone off the end table which was on the other end of the couch.

"Hello…Who…No I am sorry, I thing you have the wrong number…Oh, its no problem…Okay, goodbye." She said into the phone. Melinda hung up the phone and moved her attention back to Derik.

"Wrong number." She told him. "So what did you want to tell me?" She asked him.

"Oh…Um…I just wanted…to…uh…say thank you." He lied. He had lost all the nerve he had, had only moments before. He was just too afraid to tell her how he really felt.

"Thank you for what?" She asked confused, she wasn't sure what she was expecting but thank you was not one of them. If any one was going to say thank you it was her.

"For……making me a sandwich, which I am now going to finish, as long as you're okay." He said.

"Oh…well…um…yeah…yeah I am okay." She told him.

She watched him as he left the room. She was still confused, she could tell, no she could feel…wait. She couldn't feel anything. She had never realized it before but she couldn't feel anything from him. But...why and how? She asked herself.

At first she was just going to let it drop, but she couldn't, she had to know why she couldn't feel anything from him. So she got up and started walking back towards the kitchen.

Derik's heart was finally starting to slow down. He was so close to telling her but of course the phone had to steal his courage. He never really thought about what would have happened if she didn't feel the same way, but holding in his feelings for her was just so hard.

He sat down at the table and took a bit of his sandwich. He was so disappointed in himself, he should have just told her. Why did he have to be so….I don't know courage less.

As he sat there thinking he had not realized that Melinda had walked back into the kitchen. She had a sum what confused and angry expression on her face.

"How come I can't feel what you feel, considering I am an empath." She asked him.

He had no idea how to tell her he drank a potion so she could not feel what he was feeling without making her suspicious. "Oh...um…well I…I thought it would be better if you didn't have to feel what I feel. So I took an empath blocking potion." He told her.

"Why did you think that, that would be better?" She asked.

"Um…well I just remembered a story about when Phoebe first got her empath power and how she nearly drove everyone crazy." He told her, hoping she would just let the whole thing go.

"Okay" She said still not confessed that he was telling the truth. "Well, I am just going to go take a quick shower. When your done eating you should try and find out where the fairies live, that way we can leave sooner."

"Good idea, I'll be in the attic." He told her.

She turned around and walked to the bathroom. She had a feeling that he did not really want to tell her Thank you. She just had a feeling there was some thing more.


	13. The Fairies

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Charmed.

Note: Another thank you to my favorite people bea0001, darkVlight, and Melinda Wyatt Charmed. And I cant forget my newest reviewer lizardmomma. Thank you all, your are the bestest.

Derik was sitting in the attic alone. He was supposed to be looking for the fairy habitat but all he could do was think about Melinda. She was just so beautiful especially when she was mad and yelling at him. He didn't know why, he just thought it was so cute. Then there were her eyes. They were amazing. The two different blues just mixed together so well.

Okay, he needed to stop thinking about her and find the fairy or she might yell at him. Well, maybe he shouldn't….no, he had to.

He walked over the book and started looking though it. He finally found the page about fairies and there was a spell to find them.

Now what was he going to do. He knew how to find the fairies. But if he kept thinking about her and the fact that she wasn't his was making him go crazy. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried she was always on his mind.

As he sat there think about Melinda she walked in the room.

"Did you find them?" She asked scaring the crap out of him.

"What?...Um…yeah." He told her.

"Good. What did you find?" She asked.

"Oh!...um…There was a spell in the book. If we say it, it should lead us to the fairies."

"Ok, you ready?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Let's go." He told her. She walked around to the other side of the book and stud next to Derik.

They both looked at the book and said the spell out loud. The next thing they knew they were in what looked like to be the forest. Everything was beautiful. The trees and flowers that surrounded them just seemed to glow. It was amazing.

"Hello…I'm Melinda…I'm a witch and I am looking for the fairy king and queen." Melinda said but there was no one around, she looked like she was talking to thin air.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Derik asked confused.

Melinda gave him a look like 'what are you talking about'. "I'm talking to the fairies." She told him.

"What fairies, I don't see any thing." He told her looking around.

A smile came across Melinda's face. "Wait, you can't see them?" She asked.

"No…Why cant I?"

"Well, I guess the best way to say it is…you're to…grown up…your not childish enough." She started to giggle a little.

He had never really heard her giggle before, it was really cute. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No." Melinda turned to look at what Derik assumed was the fairies. "They said we have to follow them.

Derik followed Melinda into a cave, I hated no knowing what was going on but there was not much he could do about it.

"Hello. I'm Melinda; I am here because I am looking for the Grimwa." There was a long silence before Melinda started talking again. "Well, I need it because my family has been kidnapped and the book is the only way I can get them back." Then there was another silent pause but shorter. "Oh! Well anything you have would be great." She said.

"What the hell is going on?" Derik asked irritated.

"They said they don't have the book but they have another clue and they just went to get it." She told him. She thought it was funny that he was getting so upset.

"Oh!" was the only thing he could say.

The next thing he knew Melinda had the clue in her hand.

"Yes. Thank you very much." She turned and looked at Derik. "Okay, I have the spell so let's go."

"Okay."

Melinda put her hand out and Derik grabbed it. He loved being able to just touch her hand. It was so soft and delicate.

Melinda orbed them back to the attic "Let's find out what it says." Melinda took the paper, with the clue on it, out of his pocket and unfolded it.

P.S. REVIEW!!!


	14. Watch Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Just wanted to say thank you to lizardmomma, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, darkVlight, and bea0001 for the reviews!

Melinda read the writing on the paper out loud. _"They dance to a tune that only one can play, a secret of youth they keep from day to day, find them and you will know, which way next you must go."_

"Can't they just say where it is." Melinda said.

"If only. Okay now…let's see…they, whatever they are, like to dance and they keep the secret of youth." Derik said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Melinda half yelled.

"Well the only thing I can think of, that can keep you youthful, is the fountain of youth."Derik said as he walked to the book and started looking through it.

"That sounds like this story my aunt Paige told me about when she became a Nymph."

"Do you notice a trend here?" Derik asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"All the clues are related to some story you were told as a kid." He told her.

"Your right…that must be part of the reason they told us all those stories."

"Good thing or it mig…" Derik was interrupted.

Melinda had pushed Derik on the ground knocking him out. She tried to kick the demon but he moved out of the way just in time. The demon grabbed her around the throat and started to chock her.

"Time to die little witch." The demon said. "No one to save you n…"

The demon burst into flames once Derik had woken up and seen him chocking Melinda.

Derik quickly ran to Melinda's side to make sure she was still alive however she was up and standing before he got there.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. Back to the Nymphs." She told him walking to the book.

"No. Not back to the Nymphs." He said almost yelling. "What the hell where you thinking? You almost got yourself killed." He said this time yelling.

"What?" Melinda yelled back. The two where only inches apart. "I just saved your life and I am getting yelled at."

"Yeah, because you almost got yourself killed, I mean you don't have even have an active power. How were you expecting to kill the demon?" He asked.

"First of all I do have an active power and…"

"What active power?"

"I can make other people feel what I feel. So I can make a demon feel pain and he will die." She explained.

"How long have you had the power?"

"Well…a few days but that's not the point."

"Yes it is, if I wouldn't have woken up, you would have _died_."

"Why do you even _care?_" Melinda yelled.

"What?" Derik said in a low voice.

"We were never friends before so why do you care now what happens t…"

Suddenly Derik grabbed the back of Melinda's neck with is right hand and he placed his left hand on the small of her back pulling her into a kiss.

Derik couldn't believe how soft her lips were. Hell he couldn't believe he was finally kissing her. But what he really couldn't believe was that she hadn't pulled away.

Melinda stud there in shock. He was kissing her and she was letting him. She just couldn't pull away. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Neither of them wanted to let go. However they both knew that at some time they would have to breathe.

After what had seemed like hours the two finally unlocked lips but they stayed close looking into each others eyes.

Derik finally broke the silence. "I…I guess this would be a good time to tell you that…Um…I really, really like you." He said suddenly feeling relieved that he had finally told her how he felt.

Melinda continued to look at him for about a minute before she said. "That wasn't so hard to say." Leaning in she kissed him again, this time more passionately then before.

Derik kissed back as he pushed her against the wall. The two spent the next half and hour making out.

"I am glad you finally told me how you felt." Melinda told Derik.

"Yeah, me too." He replied. "But I think it is time we got back to the Nymphs."

"That might be a good idea." Both Melinda and Derik walked to the book. "Now let's see how we can find the Nymphs."

As much as both Melinda and Derik wanted to sit in each others arms they knew that everyone was depending on them.

P.S. So tell me what you think.


	15. I Dont Know

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

Note: I would write more but I want to watch House and I want to leave you wanting more. Oh and I wanted to say thank you to darkVlight, Melinda Prue Halliwell, bea0001, can't find the love and Melinda Wyatt Charmed. I really don't know what I would do with out you all.

"Okay so what does the book say?" Derik asked as he stared at Melinda.

She turned her head to look at him, there lips where only inches away. However, right when Derik move his head forward Melinda looked back down at the book with a smile on her face.

She wanted to kiss him again very badly but she refused to get side tracked again. Her family was in danger and she needed to focus all her energy on them, no matter how much she wished she could kiss him.

At first Derik was a little hurt that Melinda had turned away but he knew she was just trying to stay focused on her family. He knew how much they meant to her and he didn't want to make things hard on her.

"I guess we could go to the forest and call for them." Melinda said answering Derik's question.

"Right…um….let's get on it." He replied still not completely coherent. No matter how hard he tried his thoughts always seemed to shift back to Melinda.

"Look…I don't want things to be weird between us." She told him. "So I think we should talk before we do any thing else."

"Well, what do you mean by talk?" He asked.

"Um...you know…about our relationship." She told him putting her head down so she was not looking at his face. She was never really at good at the whole "relationship thing" and talking about her feelings, even though she was an empathy, was really hard for her. She always got nerves and embarrassed. All her relationships ended with her getting hurt and she did not think she could to it again.

Derik walked over to the couch where she was sitting. He sat down, put his two fingers under her chin, he pushed her face up so she was looking at him.

"Look at me." He told her. "I meant what I said earlier, I really, really like you. I think you are an amazing woman and I love being around you when ever I can be. I want to be with you, and I know that you want to focus on saving your family and I respect that. And I am more then willing to wait for you. If you need anything, believe me I will be here to help you. I just want you to know that I am not leaving and I don't expect you to stop what you are doing to be with me. I am happy just being in your presents."

Melinda didn't know what to do or how to feel. Her heart just seemed to melt as he stared into her eye, which she just noticed where filled with tears. No one had ever said anything like that to her before.

"Are you okay?" He asked pulling her into a hug. Melinda rested her head on his chest for a moment before pushed away to look into his eyes.

There was only one thing she could think to say. "I feel the same way and…"

She paused and just stared at him. She searched his eyes, hoping it was all true and she could trust him.

"And…" He asked.

"And I want to be with you more than anything in the world." She looked down again as she talked.

She felt he finger pull her chin up again. Only this time there was no talking, this time he kissed her.


	16. New Information

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I really wish I did.

Note: You all knew it was coming, I want to say thank you to Melinda Wyatt Charmed, Melinda Prue Halliwell, and darkVlight. I am soooo happy every time you review. Thank you very much.

Again the two speared once there kiss was finished.

"Now that, that is finished. I think we should be on our way."

"Yeah…right." She said still lost in thought about there previous conversation.

"Are you okay?" Derik asked her.

"I'm fine." She told him.

"Good." He said with a smile. "Let's go then." He told her gently grabbing her hand.

"Let's go." Melinda said as she orbed the two out into the middle of the forest.

They both looked around before turning back to each other.

"So…what are going to yell…come here Nymphy, Nymphy, Nymphy." Derik asked.

"No, there not dogs." Melinda said rolling her eyes. "I guess we could just ask for them to…come out."

"You really think that is going to work?"

"You never know." She told him. "Hi." She said very loudly. "We are looking for the nymphs. I am the daughter of a Charmed one and we need there help."

After a minute or two nothing had happened.

"Maybe we should just…" Derik said but stopped when he thought he heard something.

The next thing they knew three nymphs were standing in front of them.

"Hello," they said. "How can we help you, daughter of a Charmed one?"

"Hi, we are looking for the Grimoire." Melinda told them.

"I am sorry but we don't have it." The Nymphs said simultaneously.

"Then do you have a clue as to were it might be?" Derik asked.

"Yes," said one of the Nymphs.

As she danced around Derik she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"We hope you can find it." Another Nymph said.

In the flash of only seconds the Nymphs were gone and there was a strong gust of wind.

"Back to the manor I guess." Said Melinda as she grabbed Derik's hand. They orbed back into the manor and walk to the book.

Derik handed the paper to Melinda and watched as she opened it up.

"Okay ready for this one. _They give a gift that only they can give, and lucky you are to receive it._"

"Alright so…it is something that only they have the power to give you." Derik said out loud.

"And you would be luck to have it." Melinda said out loud as well.

Derik and Melinda simultaneously turned to each other. They both know what the clue meant and together they said.

"Leprechauns."

"Great minds think a like." Derik said.

"I guess so." Melinda said.

"What…no story to go along with it?"

"Actually, I do have a story but that's not how I figured it out." She told him.

"I think we are going to need a spell to summon them or at least send..."

Derik was interrupted by the front door bell.

"I think your right. You go a head and get on it. I am going to go get the door."

"Alright." He told her as she walked out of the attic.

Finally getting down stairs Melinda opened the door.

There was a very pretty woman with long blond hair and model like body staning there.

"Hi…Can I help you?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, like I'm looking for Derik." The girl said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Melinda asked.

"I'm his girlfriend."

"His what?" She said very angrily through greeted teeth.


	17. Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, I just wish I did.

Note: Normally I would be updating New Found Love but I'm on a bit of a roll. So for those of you who read my others stories, I am sorry and I will update them soon as well. Any way I also want to say thank you to the people who keep me writing DemonessLeader, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, lizardmomma, and bea0001. I don't know what I would do with out you. 

"I'm his girl friend, Rose." She responded.

"Um…Okay." Melinda said trying to calm down. She quickly put a fake smile on her face.

"I'm Melinda…Derik is up stair so why don't you come in and sit down on the couch while I go get him." She said trying to keep her smile from falling.

"Yeah, whatever." Rose said as she walks in house.

Melinda closed the door and started to walk to the stairs.

"And try not to take to long; I have some place to be soon." Rose said before walking in the living room and sitting down.

Melinda continued her way up the stairs. However, half way up the anger she only moments before harbored for Derik turned to sadness.

All she could think was how could he. He was the only who not to long a go said that he would wait as long as he needed to just to be with her.

After everything he told her she never expected he was already involved with someone else.

As she got closer to the attic door she realized that her eyes had watered up and she was close to crying. She stopped and whipped her eyes. She did not want him to know she was crying. She was a strong woman and she would not let him get to her, or so she hoped.

She took a deep breath and whipped all emotion off her face before she finally walked into the attic.

MOMENTS BEFORE IN THE ATTIC

Derik watched as Melinda walked out of the attic to answer the door.

He was still in a bit of shock from telling her how he really felt about her. He was so afraid that she would turn him down, but come to find out she felt the same way.

He sat there just thinking about the way she laughed and how every time she smiled it lifted his heart. She was amazing and he could not believe he was lucky enough to find someone like her.

He sat there for a minute just thinking about her but he realized he had to look in the book for Leprechauns.

He quickly waked to the book and was surprised to find that the first page he turned to was the page he needed. He looked up thinking he has heard something but there was nothing there so he continued to read the page.

PRESTENT TIME

Melinda walked into the attic and saw Derik standing in front of the book reading it.

Derik heard Melinda walk in but did not look up. "Okay so Leprechauns get around on rainbows and I think we can make a spell to bring us to them" Derik told her.

Melinda was still standing in the same place she had when she walked in.

Derik noticed that she had not moved or said any thing so he looked up at her. He could tell that some thing was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked but she still did not answer. Derik started to get worried. "Who was at the door?" He asked.

"Good question." She said in a flat voice. "Why don't you take a guess?" She told him.

Derik was really confused by her flat tone. "I don't know."

"Your…Girl friend." She said.

"My what?" He asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Yeah, she is down in the living room waiting for you. Rose, I believe was her name."

"Rose. Look Melinda you don't…"

"Just stop…I really don't think I can deal with all this right now." She said in a very hurt voice that nearly broke Derik's heart. However before he could say anything she had orbed out.

TOP OF GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE

Melinda had orbed herself on top of the bridge. It was the place that her and her brothers always went when they needed to think.

Melinda sat down and but her back up against the cold medal. She pulled her legs up to her chest. She thought back to what he had told her earlier. She though about how happy she was then and how sad she was not.

She tried to hold her tears in, she didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it.

She buried her head into her leg and wrapped her arms around the front of her legs.

The tears slowly flowed from her eyes as she cried. How could he do this to her? HOW!

Maybe it was too good to be true, or maybe it was just not meant to be.

She didn't know but she felt like her heart was breaking and she didn't know if it could be fixed.

BACK AT THE MANOR AFTER MELINDA HAD ORBED OUT

All Derik could think was Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! He could not believe what was happening.

He was finally happy and Rose came and screwed everything up.

Derik knew he had to do something but first he had to talk to Rose. Derik quickly walked down the stairs and into the living room where Pairs was sitting.

"What do you want?" he asked in a very angry tone.

Hearing his voice Rose quickly jumped up and ran to Derik where she rapped her armed around him in a hug. "I've missed you so much." She told him.

However, Derik did not seem so happy to see her. He quickly pushed her off of him.

"What do you want?" He asked her again.

"Look…I know things weren't the best between us, but I miss you so much and I want to get back together." She told him.

"Things weren't the best." He repeated. "You left me for some other guy." He yelled.

"I know and it was a mistake." She told him.

"No the mistake was me ever going out with you." He told her. "I am with some who actually cares more about me then herself and I am NOT going to let you screw that up. So you need to leave, now!"

Rose looked up at him with shock. She could not believe he was really dumping her.

She grabbed her purse and walked out.

After Rose had left Derik sat down on the couch.

As he sat there all he could think about was the look on Melinda's face and the sadness in her voice.

He didn't know what to do, but he did know that he had to find Melinda and tell her what was going on before she hated him forever. And just that thought made is heart ache.


	18. All Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I must thank all of you who keep me writing my stories. Lizardmomma, fairyofmusic, and bea0001 you guy are the greatest.

"Think Derik, Think!" Derik said to himself.

Where could she be?

"Come on think. Where would she go if she was mad?" Derik was trying so hard to think where she might be.

"Maybe we should look in the book. It might have something in there, or I…I guess I could look in her room."

MEANWHILE BACK ON THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE

Melinda was sitting in the same place she was earlier. Her eyes were red from all the tears she had been crying.

She still could not get over the fact that Derik had told her he wanted to be with her, yet he already had a girl friend.

What kind of person did that? What kind of person tells you they want to be with you while they are dating someone else? He is such and ass hole.

At least now she knew what kind of person he was, before she fell in love with him.

She thought she knew him, but then again how well do you really know someone.

Every thought she had about him only made her cry more. She thought about how his smile and the way he looked at her, he made it seem like she was the most beautiful person who ever lived.

It just didn't make since, why would he say all that to her if he had a girl friend. Maybe she should have heard him out. Maybe he had a good reason.

Oh, I don't know. Why does life have to be so dam confusing?

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE MANOR

Derik ran up the stairs to the attic. He started looking thought the book trying to find something that would give him a clue.

There was a spell to summon a witch, but maybe…..I got it.

Derik remembered a story Chris had told him years ago about how the sisters switched around the spell so it would send them to the person they were looking for instead of summoning the person.

After about five minutes Derik had arranged the spell to send him to Melinda. He just hoped it worked and he did not end up in a different time.

Derik recited the spell and a white light came whirling around him, along with the attic. Next thing he knew he was on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and Melinda was sitting against the metal and she was looking at him.

Her eyes were red and Derik could tell she had bee crying. She quickly stud up and whipped the tears from her face.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"I rearranged the calling a lost witch spell so it would take me to you." He explained, walking a little closer to her.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Rose."

"Well, I think I want to talk about Rose."

"Look it's not what you think."

"So, what she's not your girl friend?"

"Yes and no."

"So she is your girl friend and she's not your girl friend. Now I'm really confused."

Derik walked a little closer. "She was my girl friend, but one day when I came home she was gone. She left me a note telling me she moved to LA with some other guy." Derik said almost close enough to touch her now.

"Then why did she say she was your girl friend?"

"Because she missed being able to use me, so she wanted me back."

"So you're not dating her?"

"No, the only girl I want to be with is standing right in front of me."

Melinda didn't know what to say. She felt so stupid for not letting him explain earlier in that attic.

"I…I…I don't really know what to say. I feel so stup…"

"Stop you are not stupid. Any other person would have done the same."

"Maybe, but I should have just trusted you." Derik pulled Melinda into a hug.

"Don't worry I understand. Its okay. I'm not mad. If anyone should be mad it should be you. "

"What?" She asked really confused.

"I should have told you about Rose before she came over."

Melinda looked up at Derik. "I really did find a perfect guy didn't I?"

"Yeah, you really did. Now let's go home and find those Leprechauns."

"Okay." Melinda said orbing them back to the Manor.


	19. The Last Clue

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but I just had a lot to do, but I graduate in two days so I will have a lot more time to write next week. Anyway I want to give thanks to lizardmomma, DemonessLeader, and Melinda Wyatt Charmed for your reviews. I love you all.

After arriving back in the manor Derik walks to the book and starts to repeat what he had told Melinda before she left earlier.

"Okay so the book says that…" Derik started to say but was interrupted by Melinda.

"I really am sorry that I over reacted." She told him once again.

"Look it's not important. What's important is saving your family and getting the book." He told her.

"Yeah, I guess your right. So what do we have to do?" She asked.

"Well we need a spell to get us there." He told her.

"Um….okay….how about……These little men we must see, so please let us be sent to thee." She said shrugging as a twirling light surrounded her and Derik.

Looking around Melinda and Derik saw beautiful hills of green, green grass, but no Leprechauns any where.

Or so they thought. Derik went to take a step towards Melinda but was stopped by a shout.

"Hey watch out!" Derik looked down and saw a little man in a green suit.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you down there." Derik said to the four foot man at his feet.

Melinda turned around when she heard the shouting little man.

"Hi" She said.

The Leprechaun turned around and looked up at Melinda. "What can I do for your darling?" He asked.

"My name is Melinda Halliwell; I am the daughter of a Charmed one." She told him.

"Oh, well, welcome!" He told her. "But what can I do for you."

"You see we are looking for Grimoire." Melinda said kneeling down so she was eye to eye with her new friend.

"Just a minute dear." The Leprechaun said a spell causing a rainbow to appear along with what looked to be a pot of gold.

He walked over to the pot and pulled a piece out. He said another spell and the gold went from gold to a paper.

"Here go you go." He said walking back to Melinda with the small piece of paper. "I hope that is what you are looking for dear."

Melinda took the paper. "Thank you for your help." She told him and she kissed him on the cheek.

She walked over to Derik and grabbed his hand. "That was easy. Let's go so we can see what is on it."

"Okay." Derik said pulling her into a hug as she orbed them out.

Looking around the two were back in there favorite place, the attic. Derik let go of Melinda after he kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's read it." Derik said.

Melinda unfolded the small paper and read what it said out loud. _"It hides in a place you often go, and a place that you really do know. If you look around you will see, were it hides, under thee."_

"What the hell does that mean, 'a place where you often go'." She said.

"Okay I will agree this one is a lot harder then the other clues." Derik said. "Well, can you remember any story having to do with a place you go or something that hides under you?" he asked.

"No, I have no idea what it is talking about." She said walking over to the couch to sit down and think. "It says someplace I know a lot about and that I go a lot."

"Maybe…P3?" He said more as a question then as a statement.

"I don't think so, there is no place to hide anything under the club." She told him.

"Well where else do you go often?" Derik asked.

"Here. The club and the manor are the only two places I know like the back of my hand." She said.

"Well, then maybe it is the manor." He told her.

"I think I know where it is!" She said jumping up.

"Where?"

"I remember a story about when Chris was sent back to the future after he had come to the past. Bianca had taken his powers and he need them so my mom and my aunts hid a spell under the floor boards." Melinda walked over to the middle of the attic and moved the rug.

She tried to move the floor board but it had been fixed.

\Melinda looked up at Derik. "Hey grab that phill-ups-head (I don't know how it is spelled) screw driver." She told him.

After grabbing it he handed it to her. She pushed it between the cracks in the floor and pried up the floor board.

Under it was a book wrapped in a leather bag.

"Finally we found it." She said smiling.

"What now?" Derik asked.


	20. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed but I do own the two main characters.

Note: I really want to say thank you to DemonessLeader, newby.phantomoftheoperaaddi, lizardmomma, bea0001, and fairyofmusic for the reviews. You guys are awesome. 

"What do we do now?" Derik asked looking at Melinda who had grabbed the book from under the floor.

"I….don't know." Melinda said. She was still in a bit of shock. She had finally found the only thing that would save her family.

After about ten minutes Melinda finally spoke. "I guess the first thing we need to do is make a plan. The only way to get my family back is to give the Source the Grimoire but we don't know what he is going to do with it."

"Okay so we need to find a way to give the Source the Grimoire long enough to set your family free then we need to take it back." Derik said.

"Basically…..yeah." Melinda said.

"Well….let's think….okay so we go there, we tell him to let your family go, we give him the Grimoire and we…well not we but your family, you and I will attack him and take it back……What do you think?" He asked her.

"I think we got our plan." She said.

"So…when do you want to go?"

"Now."

"You sure?"

"I can't keep my family waiting any longer."

"Where do we find him?"

"Don't worry I have that under control. I know where to find him." Melinda had a flash back to when she was kidnapped. The cave he took her to was where she knew she would find the Source.

"Give me your hand." She told Derik.

Derik walked over to Melinda but instead of grabbing her hand he pulled her into a kiss.

"Now I am ready." He said pulling away and grabbing her hand.

Melinda looked up at Derik with the book in her hand and she smiled for a second before finally orbing out.

The two arrived in a dark cave. In front of them sat the Source in all his glory.

"So you found it." He said looking at the bag in her hand.

"That I did." She replied.

The Source stud up and started to walk up to the two. He put his hand out telling her to give it to him.

"No, you cant have it until you set my family free." She told him.

"How do I know you will give it to me?" He asked.

With a wave of his hand a cage full of Melinda's family appeared they were all passed out.

"As you can see they're okay, just passed out." He said.

"That's nice but _you_ don't get the book until _my_ family is free." She said in a hard tone.

"Tough now are you?" He said. "Fine. You win." He unlocked the gate but no one moved. Derik moved over to the cage to make sure they were okay.

"There okay." Derik said. He slowly started to move them all out of the cage.

The Source walked closer to Melinda with his hand out.

At first she hesitated but she to walked closer handing him the book. After which she turned around and started to walk over to the cage.

Derik looked up in time to see the Source with a fire ball in his hand. He through it at Melinda's back.

Derik jumped up and ran towards Melinda…..but he was to late. Melinda fell to the ground. Derik ran up to her and pulled her into his arms.

He looked up but the Source had already orbed out.

He looked back down to Melinda and tears had already formed in his eyes. She looked back up at him.

"I…..I…I want….you to know….that….I…I love you." She told him.

"I love you to." Derik said. "But you're going to be okay."

"Tell my family that…..that I love…." She started.

Melinda's whole body went limp. She just stopped moving.

"No….NO…NO. Come back to me. God no. You cant die. I love you…" Derik said. He pulled her body close as he cried. "You cant go, you cant go." Derik sat there rocking back and forth with Melinda in his arms.

She was gone and there was nothing he could do.

Sorry but this is the end. But you may be happy to know that I am writing a sequel called Lost Love. It should be out in a few days.


End file.
